kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Super Junior
thumb|340px Super Junior (Korean: 슈퍼주니어; Syupeo Junieo), auch bekannt als SJ oder SUJU, ist eine südkoreanische Boygroup. Gegründet wurde die Gruppe am 06. November 2005 von Lee Soo-man, dem CEO von S.M. Entertainment. Zur besten Zeit bestand sie aus 13 Mitgliedern. Zu Beginn gehörten 12 Personen zu Super Junior: Leeteuk, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook und Kibum. Kyuhyun trat der Gruppe im Jahr 2006 bei. Super Junior erhielten mit der Veröffentlichung ihrer Single "Sorry Sorry" aus dem gleichnamigen Album im Jahr 2009 zum ersten Mal internationale Anerkennung. Über die Jahre wurden sie in kleinere Gruppen unterteilt Super Junior launched into international recognition following the release of their best-selling single "Sorry, Sorry" in 2009, the title song of their most critically successful album, Sorry, Sorry.12 Over the years, they have been divided into smaller groups, simultaneously targeting different music industries and audiences. Individually, the members have also branched out into hosting, presenting and acting and their successes and popularity as all-rounded entertainers have led other Korean entertainment managements to begin training their music groups in other aspects of the entertainment industry.3 Super Junior was the best-selling K-pop artist for four years in a row. Super Junior have earned thirteen music awards from the Mnet Asian Music Awards, sixteen from the Golden Disc Awards, and are the second singing group to win Favorite Artist Korea at the 2008 MTV Asia Awards after jtL in 2003.4 In 2012, they were nominated for "Best Asian Act" in MTV Europe Music Awards.5 In 2015, they won the "International Artist" and "Best Fandom" in the Teen Choice Awards.6 Their fandom name is E.L.F, which stands for Ever Lasting Friends. 2000–2005: Gründung und Debüt In 2000, SM Entertainment held their first overseas casting auditions in Beijing 101, China and recruited Hankyung, who auditioned against three thousand applicants.7 That same year, Leeteuk, Yesung, and Eunhyuk were recruited after auditioning for the company's annual casting system in Seoul. Sungmin and Donghae became trainees after jointly winning first place in an SM-sponsored contest in 2001. In 2002, Heechul and Kangin were recruited along with Kibum, who was discovered in Los Angeles, California by a casting agent. Siwon became a trainee after being scouted in 2003. Shindong became a trainee in 2004. Ryeowook won the 2004 Chin Chin Youth Festival singing competition and became a trainee just two months before debut in 2005.8 Kyuhyun then joined the group in 2006, after winning third place in the 2005 Chin Chin Youth Festival. In early 2005, Lee Soo-man announced that he had been preparing for an all-boy project group of twelve members to debut at the end of the year. He called this singing group to be "The Gateway to Stardom of Asia,"9 as most of the members in this group were chosen for their experiences as actors, MCs, models, and radio hosts prior debut. Heechul and Kibum were already established actors at the time, and most of the other members had already made various kinds of appearances in television and media.101112 Inspired by the rotational concept of Japan's girl group Morning Musume, Lee said that his new group would also experience line-up changes, with new members replacing selected members every year to keep the group constantly young and all-rounded. This concept was then newly introduced to the K-pop market. For a while the group was rumoured to be called O.V.E.R, the acronym for "Obey the Voice for Each Rhythm."13a However, before the group settled with their current name, the company simply referred to them as juniors, a representation of the members' young ages when they first became SM trainees.13 After the members' showcased their different talents to the company at a picnic, the company finalized their group name to Super Junior, and officially became Super Junior'05, the first generation of Super Junior.8 Super Junior 05 made their pre-debut performance on the Korean channel Mnet on September 11, 2005.b At the showcase, they performed various styles of hip-hop dancing, where they danced to B2K's "Take It to the Floor". Hankyung, Eunhyuk, and Donghae also performed a separate dance together, dancing to Usher's "Caught Up." However, the performance did not air on television until May 16, 2006 as a segment in the Super Junior Show, the group's first television documentary. The group officially debuted on SBS' music program Popular Song on November 6, 2005, performing their first single "Twins (Knock Out)". A digital single with "Twins (Knock Out)", "You Are the One", and three additional tracks were released online on November 8, followed by the release of their debut album Twins on December 6, 2005. The album sold 28,536 copies in the first month of release and debuted at number three in the monthly chart of December 2005.14c 2006–2007: U, Don't Don, and commercial success In February 2006, Super Junior 05 began performances for "Miracle", the second promotional single from their debut album. "Miracle" topped the music charts of Thailand, drawing interest from international markets.15 As promotions for "Miracle" ended, SM Entertainment began selecting new members for Super Junior's second generation, Super Junior 06. The company even prepared a list of chosen members that were to graduate from the group. However, the company abandoned the rotational concept after adding a thirteenth member, Kyuhyun, in 2006. The group then became known as just Super Junior, without the suffix "05".1617 Member Eunhyuk indirectly explains in a variety show that junior group SHINee could have been part of the group, but that was contemplated before Kyuhyun broke the rotational concept.18 After the addition of Kyuhyun, Super Junior released their single "U" for free download on May 25, 2006 on their official website. "U" exceeded 400,000 downloads within five hours of release and ultimately surpassed 1.7 million downloads, crashing the server.1920 The physical single of "U" with a total of three tracks was released on June 6, eventually selling over 81,000 units in South Korea.21 The single became one of Korea's most popular songs of the year, taking up number one spots for five consecutive weeks on two of Korea's top music programs.22 By the end of the year, Super Junior collected over seven awards in five of South Korea's top music award ceremonies, and was one of the three Best Newcomer winners at the 21st Golden Disk Awards. In late 2006, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, and Yesung formed the subgroup Super Junior-K.R.Y., Super Junior's first sub-unit. They performed their first single "The One I Love", theme song to the Korean television drama Hyena, on the KBS music program Music Bank on November 5, 2006.23 In February 2007, Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, Sungmin, Shindong and Eunhyuk formed Super Junior-T, a trot-singing group. They released their first single "Rokuko" on February 23, 2007, and made a debut performance on Popular Songs two days later.24 Super Junior's second official album was intended for a late 2006 release, but due to several accidental setbacks, Don't Don was not released until September 20, 2007.2526 Don't Don sold over 60,000 units the first day of release and debuted at number one on the monthly chart of September 2007.27 Although Don't Don received mixed reviews from critics, the album went to sell more than 160,000 copies by the end of the year, becoming the second best-selling record of 2007.2829c Super Junior received seven nominations at the 2007 Mnet/KM Music Festival, winning three of them which included Artist of the Year, termed by many as the highest recognition of the ceremony.30 Super Junior collected two more recognitions at the 22nd Golden Disk Awards, including a Disk Bonsang award (Record of the Year).31 2008–2009: Sorry, Sorry und Durchbruch Super Junior-M, Super Junior's Mandopop subgroup comprising members Hankyung, Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, and Super Junior-M members Henry and Zhou Mi, was formed in April 2008.3233 Although the creation of the subgroup initially created a strife between the group's fans and their management,d Super Junior-M went on to become Super Junior's most successful subgroup,34 selling out two concerts in Hong Kong,35 topping weekly ratings with their appearance on Chinese variety programs,36 and was the idol group with the most endorsement contracts in China.37 They won numerous awards at Chinese music festivals, and achieved critical acclaim after the release of their single "Super Girl" from their second record Super Girl, which garnered them a nomination for Best Vocal Group at the 21st Golden Melody Awards. A fourth Super Junior subgroup was created soon after Super Junior-M's debut. With five members from Super Junior-T and Yesung, they formed the subgroup Super Junior-H, releasing their first extended play (EP) Cooking? Cooking! on June 5, 2008. In November 2008, Super Junior-T made a debut in Japan, collaborating with Japanese comedy duo Moeyan.38 Their single "ROCK&GO", the Japanese-language version of "Rokuko", debuted at number 19 on the Oricon Daily Charts39 and ascended to number 2 three days later.40 Super Junior's first Asia-wide concert tour, Super Show, started on February 22, 2008, in Seoul.3341424344e The group held a successful two-day fan meeting in Japan at the Nippon Budokan in Tokyo, selling out 12,000 tickets in several days.45 The group released a compiled single "U/Twins", which includes the Japanese version of "U" in the limited release version, to complement the event. The single peaked at number four on Japan's Oricon Daily Chart on its first day of release, and dropped down four places on its second. The single broke a new record for being the first Korean single to have made within top 10 on Japan's Oricon Weekly Chart.46 The group released their third studio album Sorry, Sorry on March 12, 2009.47 It was their first album to debut at number one on the Hanteo Charts, selling over 29,000 copies the first day.48 After only a month of release, the album became South Korea's best-selling album of 2009, and ultimately sold over 250,000 copies in South Korea. It became the best-selling K-pop album in Taiwan,49 Thailand, China, and the Philippines, in which the latter credited the album to be the first K-pop album to reach number one in music charts from the country.50 The album's title single "Sorry, Sorry" became an instant hit,51 collecting a total of ten number-one awards for ten consecutive weeks in Korea, and stayed as number one for a record-breaking 37 weeks in Taiwan's K-pop singles chart. "Sorry, Sorry" achieved national and international success, and has since been the group's best-selling single in South Korea.525354 Sorry, Sorry won several accolades at the 24th Golden Disk Awards, including the Disk Daesang (Record of the Year). After the success of Sorry, Sorry, Super Junior commenced their second Asia-wide concert tour Super Show 2, on July 17, 2009 in Seoul. 2010–2011: Bonamana und internationale Anerkennung Despite their critical and commercial success, the group was plagued by legal turmoils and lineup changes during their concert tour. Though Kibum was shown in the ads and promotional videos for Super Show 2, he did not officially participate in the concert tour, and announced his temporary leave from the group to pursue his acting career. In October 2009, Kangin was charged with a DUI and hit-and-run after crashing into a parked taxi holding three passengers.55 In December 2009, Hankyung filed for contract termination from SM Entertainment, claiming that the provisions of his contract were unlawful, harsh, and against his rights.56 He parted with the group and released his solo album Geng Xin in July 2010, which sold over 510,000 copies. That same month, Kangin announced his hiatus to fulfill his two-year mandatory military service. With only ten members left, Super Junior went off to release their fourth studio album, Bonamana in May 2010. Although the album did not fare well as Sorry, Sorry critically, it sold over 300,000 copies in South Korea, outselling Sorry, Sorry. "Bonamana" was originally made by moves from Michael Jackson's MV's choreographed together. The album remained at the top of Taiwan's Korean-Japanese Music Charts for 61 weeks, breaking their own previous record of the said chart.57 To promote the album, Super Junior embarked on their third Asia-wide tour Super Show 3 in 2010 and 2011,58 and had sold-out concerts for each stop.59 In February 2011, Super Junior released a 3D movie version of their tour,Super Show 3 3D in all CGV and Primus movie theaters.60 The movie debuted at number six on the box office charts and went off to become the best-selling 3D movie in Korea.61 After touring in Japan, they released the Super Junior Japan 'Super Show 3' Opening Commemorative Album in February 2011, which debuted at number two on Japan's Tower Records online sales charts. The DVD version of Super Junior Japan Limited Special Edition – Super Show 3 also debuted at number two, while the CD version debuted at number 10. The album also debuted at number 5 and remained at number three spot on the Oricon Daily Chart for two consecutive days and number six on the Oricon Weekly Chart.62 Following their commercial success in Japan, the group released a Japanese version of Bonamana's self-titled single in June 2011, which debuted at number two on the Oricon Daily Singles chart, selling over 59,000 copies the first week of release,63 however, SM did not see the release as their official Japanese debut and has stated that their debut in Japan will occur at a later time. Between Super Show 3 stops, the group took part in the SMTown Live '10 World Tour and toured in Los Angeles, Paris, Tokyo and New York City along with other SM Entertainment-managed artists, performing outside of Asia for the first time.64 Super Junior's performances were well received by the media,65 and they were honored as Korea's National Pop Culture Icon for their role in spreading the Hallyu Wave (Korean Wave), receiving the Minister of Culture Awards by the Ministry of Culture, Sports and Tourism at the Pop Culture Art Awards. They were featured on CNN's Talk Asia program, and talked about their popularity and strategy for advancing into the world music industry.6667 The group has achieved recognition beyond Asia, reaching notability in Europe, North America, and South America. Peru’s Top 30 ranking of The Sexiest Men in the World included all of the members on the list68 They gave exclusive interviews to Slovenian and Iranian magazines,69 and were selected by Brazilian Hallyu fans to be the number-one Korean artist they want to visit Brazil.7071 Both Mexico's TV Azteca and the United Kingdom's BBC acknowledged Super Junior to be the leading icon of the Hallyu effect.7273 2011–2012: Mr. Simple und die Welttour, Super Show 4 Super Junior members at LG Optimus Super Junior Fan meeting at Chateau de Chine in Kaohsiung, Taiwan in November 2011. (L-R: Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Shindong) Super Junior Mr. Simple debuted at number one on the South Korean Gaon Chart, selling 287,427 copies. The album stayed on the chart as number one for four weeks, and sold over 441,000 copies in South Korea by October 2011.74 It peaked at number three on the Billboard World Albums Chart and number 17 on Japan's Oricon Album's Chart. The album's title single Mr. Simple won first place on the first day of the group's comeback performance on the music show M!Countdown. In September 2011, Heechul left temporarily for military service. Super Junior began their first world tour, the Super Show 4 in November 2011. The group's second Japanese single, a Japanese version of "Mr. Simple", was released December 7, 2011 in Japan,7576 however this was still not recognized by SM as their official Japanese promotional debut.77 The group, with Super Junior-M members Zhou Mi and Henry, also recorded the song "Santa U Are The One" for the 2011 Winter SMTown – The Warmest Gift album, released on December 13, 2011. In addition, Donghae and Eunhyuk released their collaboration digital single "Oppa, Oppa" on December 1678 and performed the single on Music Bank that same day. On January 11, Super Junior participated at the 26th Golden Disk Awards which was held at the Kyocera Dome in Osaka, Japan. The group ended up bringing home four awards: Popularity Award, MSN Japan Award, Disk Bonsang and the grand prize Disk Daesang".79 This was followed by further successes at the Seoul Music Awards on January 19, at which they were awarded the Disk Bonsang and Disk Daesang.80 On February 22, Super Junior won Album Of The Year for the 3rd Quarter at the Gaon Chart Awards.81 On March 13, 2013, Super Junior won Favorite K-Pop Video for "Mr. Simple" at the Myx Music Awards 2012.8283 Super Junior successfully completed their world tour Super Show 4 in 10 cities worldwide, including Seoul, Osaka, Taipei, Singapore, Macao, Bangkok, Paris, Shanghai, Jakarta and Tokyo for six months, starting in November. Combined with their three Asia tours and Super Show 4, Super Junior's concert brand gathered a total of 900,000 audiences. 2012–2013: Sexy, Free & Single und die Welttour, Super Show 5 In June 2012, SM Entertainment announced that Kangin would re-join Super Junior for the group's sixth album, Sexy, Free & Single which was released online on July 1 and in stores on July 4, 2012.84 SM released the MV for Sexy, Free & Single on July 3. The Version B of album was released on July 16, having only a different cover. On August 7, Super Junior released the repackage album for Sexy, Free & Single called SPY, including four new songs, "SPY"; "Outsider"; "Only U", composed by Leeteuk; and "Haru", composed by Donghae. The MV was released on August 13. Sexy, Free & Single ranked high on iTunes in several countries, including Australia, France, Peru and Japan. It also ranked third on Billboard World Albums.85 The album debuted at 1st place on the South Korean Gaon Chart, selling 335,744 copies in one month.86 It stayed on the chart at first place for three weeks in a row, and 459,182 copies were sold in only two months (July–August).86 Sexy, Free & Single also debuted at 1st on Gaon Album Chart, with 356,431 copies sold in 2012.87 Super Junior ranked first place on Hanteo's "Top 5 K-Pop Artists" 2012, winning Hanteo "Singer Award". They also ranked first place in Hanteo "Album Award" 2012.8889 Sexy, Free & Single placed first for several weeks on the Taiwan KKBOX KPOP chart, having all album songs charted.90 The Japanese version of this single, which was released on August 22, has sold over 118,902 units, making the single gold certified. Super Junior were nominated for "Best Asian Act" in MTV Europe Music Awards, showing again their popularity around the world.5 In October, Super Junior won "Teen Style Icon" award at the Style Icon Awards91 and in November they won the "Best Artist Group Award" the 19th Korean Entertainment Arts Awards. On November 30, Super Junior attended the Mnet Asian Music Awards where they won three awards, "Album of the Year", "Best Global Group - Male" and "Best Line Award". This the second year in row that Super Junior won "Album of the Year".92 Their Super Show 4 3D movie was awarded the "Work of Art Award" at the International 3D Festival; being the only singer together with Glam winning an award.93source On January 15 Super Junior won "Disk Daesang" at 27th Golden Disk Awards. This was the third "Disk Daesang" that Super Junior has won, and the second in a row (winning in 2011 for "Mr Simple").94 Super Junior announced their world tour in February 2013. "The World Tour, Super Show 5" began in March starting with Seoul. The group then went to China, Japan, South America, North America and Europe.95 making it the largest K-pop tour in South America yet.96 On November 10, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Siwon, and Kyuhyun held a special lecture at the Oxford Union Debating Chamber of Oxford University, entitled "Super Junior: The Last Man Standing". The event was co-hosted by Oxford University Korea Society (OUKS), Oxford University Asia-Pacific Society (OUAPS), and Oxford Union.97 2014: Mamacita und die Welttour, Super Show 6 In August 2014, SM Entertainment announced that the recently discharged Leeteuk and Heechul would re-join Super Junior for the group's seventh album, Mamacita, which was released online on August 29 and in stores on September 1.98 With only three days of sales, Mamacita ranked No.1 on Billboard's World Albums chart.99 Super Junior began their world tour Super Show 6 in September 2014, with the first stop at Seoul. They successfully completed their three-day concert at Jamsil Arena, Seoul from 19 to 21 September 2014 and marked their 100th concert worldwide on 21 September 2014. Super Junior are the first Korean artist to perform 100 concerts worldwide.100 On October 27, Super Junior released the special edition for Mamacita called This Is Love. There is a total of 13 tracks, including 9 tracks from the 7th album, a rearranged "This Is Love (Stage Version)", as well as three other songs. This Is Love ranked number one on the real time charts of Hanteo Chart, Sinnara Records and more as soon as it was released.101102 2015–2016: Devil, Magic und Label SJ On 8 July 2015, SM Entertainment announced that Yesung would re-join Super Junior for a special album, Devil, which was released online and in stores on July 16 to celebrate the group's 10th anniversary.103 It was also the best selling album for the week in the United World Charts.104 Super Junior first showcased its song during its encore concert Super Show 6 in Seoul, over two days from July 11 to 12. They performed four songs from the album, including the title song "Devil", "We Can", "Don't Wake Me Up" and "Alright".105 On 16 August, Super Junior won two awards, "International Artist" and "Best Fandom" in the Teen Choice Awards.6 On 18 August, Kibum (who had been on hiatus since 2009) announced his leave from SM Entertainment and Super Junior via instagram.106 On 10 September 2015, SM Entertainment announced that Super Junior had released part 2 of its special 10th anniversary album, Magic on September 16. The album was planned to thank the fans who loved and supported the group, included the 10 previously-released tracks from the original special album, Devil, as well as the lead single "Magic", "You Got It", "Dorothy" and "Sarang♥", for a total of 14 tracks. It was the last album released before Eunhyuk, Donghae and Siwon entered the military.107 On 6 November 2015, Super Junior's 10th anniversary since their debut, SM Entertainment announced that Super Junior had their own exclusive label management, Label SJ. SM stated, "We established Label SJ to give Super Junior our wholehearted support and an ideal system for managing the group." Though the new label will be affiliated with SM, it will be independently and wholly responsible for Super Junior’s management, producing their albums, and all group, unit, and individual activities. 2017–heute: PLAY, One More Time, Super Show 7 und Kangin's Austritt On 27 September 2017, Super Junior's website began a countdown to 6 November-the date of their 12th anniversary- announcing it as their comeback date for their 8th album. "SJ Returns – Super Junior Real Comeback Story," a reality show featuring the idol group's development of their album, began airing on 9 October.108 On 30 October, the music video for "One More Chance" was released as a pre-release track for the album to come. 109 The song is described as a pop rock ballad featuring subtle builds to guide the song's vocals. On 31 October, Super Junior's label management SJ Label announced that Choi Siwon would be sitting out of PLAY promotional activities due to a recent fatal incident involving a family pet dog.110 On 6 November, Super Junior held a press conference where they spoke about their 8th album, PLAY, released on the same day. The explanation of the word "Play" was a combination of two meanings- 'replay the music' and 'play excitedly'. PLAY consists of a total of 10 tracks, with "Black Suit" being the title song. 111112 On the same day, the music video for "Black Suit" was released, earning 3 millions views in 24 hours.113 On 6 December, Super Junior released their Japanese single album "On and On" which was a self-composed song by Siwon.114 In December 2017, Super Junior started their world tour, Super Show 7.115 It was announced that a repackage of PLAY entitled, "Replay," would release on April 12, 2018.116 The music video of its lead single, "Lo Siento" was released on the same day. It is a "trilingual dance track with tropical leanings", 117 as it is sung in Korean, Spanish, and English. It is produced by Grammy Award-winning producers Play-n-Skillz and features American-born Spanish singer Leslie Grace. The song debuted at the #1 spot on iTunes Top Albums in 31 countries. Furthermore, Super Junior makes history with "Lo Siento" as the song debuted at No.13 on Billboard's Latin Digital Song Sales chart, becoming the first ever K-pop artist to be featured on this chart.118 "Lo Siento" also debuted at No.2 on the World Digital Song Sales Chart. In the end of August, it was announced that Super Junior would perform at the closing ceremony of the 2018 Asian Games in Jakarta on September 2. Heechul was absent during the performance due to health issue and they performed with seven members.117 On October 8, Super Junior released a special EP, One More Time, with its lead single of the same name featuring Mexican band Reik.118 "One More Time" debuted at No. 18 on the Latin Digital Song Sales chart and at No. 5 on the Latin Pop Digital Song Sales chart. "One More Time" also debuted at No. 4 on World Digital Song Sales chart.119 On May 7, 2019, Kyuhyun fulfilled his mandatory enlistment, marking the end of Super Junior's military services.120 The group is planning to release an album featuring the reunited full lineup in the second half of 2019,121 although only the active nine will participate, with Sungmin to have personal activities outside the group in the meantime.122 On June 3, 2019, it was announced that Super Junior would perform at Al Johra Stadium in Saudi Arabia.5 On July 2, Label SJ confirmed the news and that SS7S will take place on July 12, 2019. Tickets sales for "Super Show 7S" started on July 3; due to high traffic, the stadium's website crashed after 5 minutes of release, and tickets were ultimately sold out after three hours. On July 13, 2019, Super Junior-K.R.Y. and Super Junior-D&E performed as part of the Jeddah Season Festival, sharing the stage with global stars such as Andrea Bocelli and Mariah Carey. This was the first time that a K-pop act performed in Jeddah, one of the most important cities in Saudi Arabia, confirming the status of Super Junior as "King of Hallyu wave".6 On July 11, 2019, Label SJ announced Kangin voluntarily left Super Junior, though he will maintain his contract with SM. Mitglieder In December 2009, Han Geng departed from the group after filing a lawsuit against their agency SM Entertainment.119 Han Geng subsequently won the lawsuit in December 2010,120 though his departure from Super Junior was not made official until September 27, 2011, when S.M. Entertainment finally released a statement to that effect.121122 On 18 August 2015, Kibum announced via his personal SNS that his contract with SM Entertainment had ended and departed from the group.106 From July 2010 to July 2018, ten members completed their mandatory military service. Kangin enlisted on July 5, 2010 and completed his service on April 16, 2012. Heechul enlisted on September 1, 2011 and completed his service on August 30, 2013. Leeteuk enlisted on October 30, 2012 and completed his service on July 29, 2014.123124 Yesung enlisted on May 6, 2013 and completed his service on May 4, 2015.125 Shindong enlisted on March 24, 2015 and completed his service on December 23, 2016.126 Sungmin enlisted on March 31, 2015 and completed his service on December 30, 2016.127 Eunhyuk enlisted for active duty military service on October 13, 2015. He was discharged on July 12, 2017.128129 Donghae enlisted on October 15, 2015, and was discharged on July 14, 2017.130 Siwon enlisted on November 19, 2015, and was discharged on August 18, 2017. Ryeowook enlisted on October 11, 2016,137 and was discharged on July 10, 2018. Kyuhyun was the last member in military service; he enlisted on May 25, 2017, and was discharged on May 7, 2019.138 As of May 7, 2019, Super Junior has nine active members: Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, and Kyuhyun. Current Leeteuk Heechul Yesung Shindong Sungmin (inactive) Eunhyuk Donghae Siwon Ryeowook Kyuhyun Former Han Geng Kibum Kangin Subgruppen Since their debut, five Super Junior subgroups have been formed. With the exception of Kibum, all of the members were part of at least one subgroup. The subgroups were part of SM Entertainment's strategy to not limit Super Junior's activities while certain members focused on their individual careers. This allowed the group members greater freedom to focus on different elements of their careers, and gave the group opportunities to explore different musical styles and showcase different skills.134135 The goal of the subgroup formations was also to show that Super Junior could accommodate and perform different musical genres. This strategy was later challenged by critics, as it has influenced an overwhelming amount of music groups to create official and unofficial subgroups alike.136 Subgruppen Super Junior-K.R.Y. Super Junior-T Super Junior-M Super Junior-H Super Junior-D&E Project groups SM the Ballad Younique Unit M&D S.M. The Performance Artistry Musical style Super Junior's musical style has varied from album to album: they pursued bubblegum pop in Twins; alternative rock in Don't Don; pop and contemporary R&B in Sorry, Sorry and Bonamana; and electropop and synthpop in Mr. Simple. The group has also covered few songs in their albums. Their debut single "Twins (Knock Out)" is a cover of Triple Eight's "Knockout," which was released in 2003. In most of their covers, the original titles are kept, such as Cape's "L.O.V.E" and Exile's "Believe", both tracks from Twins. Super Junior works closely with Yoo Young-jin, who has produced and arranged most of the group's title singles since their debut. Yoo is also known for creating the renowned SMP style, a genre that includes a balanced infusion of rock, R&B, and rap, empowered by the sounds of electric guitar, bass, and other different percussion instruments.137 Super Junior prominently featured this SMP style in Don't Don.138 The group are also acclaimed for their vocal harmonization and unison as each member contributes a different range in their choruses, and often incorporate different types of vocal belting into their songs.f139 Philanthropy Super Junior were appointed as the goodwill ambassadors for the 2008 Korea and Thailand 50th Anniversary, honoring the good relationship Korea has held with Thailand for the past fifty years.140 On February 20, 2010, Super Junior were named as Taiwan’s tourism ambassadors. Super Junior are also spokesmodels for the "Donate Blood" (2007–present) campaign at the Republic of Korea National Red Cross and were appointed as goodwill ambassadors for World Blood Donor Day. On March 3, 2011, Super Junior were appointed by the Ministry of Food, Agriculture, Forestry and Fisheries of Korea as the 2011 Honorary Korean Food Ambassadors to promote Korean cuisine all over the world. On June 17, 2011, Super Junior were chosen to be the ambassadors of Seoul Summer Sale 2011.141 They have since been appointed to the same position for Seoul Summer Sale 2012142 and once again appointed for 2016.143 On July 24, 2011, Super Junior were appointed as ambassadors for Korean tourism and LG Korea. Because of their popularity, they have been chosen as endorsers for Lotte Duty Free, and Donghae and Siwon are endorsers of the famous Filipino clothing line Bench. Kyuhyun is an endorser of both Masita, and, with Siwon, of SK Telecom.144 On September 4, 2012, Super Junior were appointed as honorary ambassadors for the Gangnam District of Seoul.145 Controversies Expansion to China After the subgroups Super Junior-K.R.Y. and Super Junior-T, on October 2, 2007, S.M. Entertainment announced the birth of another Super Junior sub-unit project that would begin activities in China starting 2008. Zhou Mi and S.M. Entertainment's new Taiwanese-Canadian trainee Henry Lau, who was also featured in the music video of "Don't Don", were also members of the subgroup.146 The announcement brought in a huge wave of dissatisfaction and opposition from some fans of Super Junior after the announcement of two new members. Initially, some fans were planning to boycott the company's products, however, most of these fans agreed on a silent protest instead. Thousands of fans from Super Junior's official fanclub E.L.F. silently sat in front of the SM building and held signs that supported the group having thirteen members.147 After more rumors regarding adding another member to the subgroup, the fans decided to gain a legal representation as part of S.M. Entertainment's stockholders. As of March 20, 2008, Super Junior fans purchased 58,206 shares of S.M. Entertainment, holding 0.3% of the company's entire stock.148 The fans released a statement that they will take every opportunity to prevent S.M. Entertainment from adding new members and to keep Super Junior as only thirteen.148 Conflict with MBC A time-slot dispute occurred between S.M. Entertainment and MBC when SM insisted to have Kangin stay on SBS's Explorers of the Human Body instead of MBC's Sunday Night Dong-An Club (동안클럽) where Kangin has been a regular host. MBC temporarily banned the rest of Super Junior from appearing in any future performances and shows hosted by MBC.149 Kangin also lost his MC jobs to T.O.P. of Big Bang for the music show, Show! Music Core and also two more variety shows, which both soon canceled after Kangin left due to low ratings.150 MBC demanded an apology from S.M. Entertainment in order for Super Junior to appear on shows hosted by the channel again. However, MBC concluded that Super Junior's ban was never official, but just a decision for shows' producers to decide.151 Han Geng's lawsuit and departure from group On December 21, 2009, Han Geng filed for contract termination with S.M. Entertainment, unhappy with contract length and salary.152153154 On December 21, 2010, the Seoul Central District Court ruled in favor of Han Geng. On September 27, 2011, his departure was made official.121122 Tours and concerts Main article: List of Super Junior concert tours Main tours The 1st Asia Tour - "Super Show" (2008–09) The 2nd Asia Tour - "Super Show 2" (2009–10) The 3rd Asia Tour - "Super Show 3" (2010–11) Super Junior World Tour - "Super Show 4" (2011–12) Super Junior World Tour - "Super Show 5" (2013–14) Super Junior World Tour - "Super Show 6" (2014–15) Super Junior World Tour - "Super Show 7" (2017–18) Fan meeting tours Super Camp (2015–16) Affiliated tours SMTown Live '07 Summer Concert (2007) SMTown Live '08 (2008–09) SM Town Live '10 World Tour (2010–11) SM Town Live World Tour III (2012–13) SM Town Week - Treasure Island (2013) SM Town Live World Tour IV (2014–15) SM Town Live World Tour V (2016) SM Town Live World Tour VI (2017-18) Subgroup tours Super Junior-K.R.Y. Super Junior-K.R.Y. The 1st Concert (2010–11) Super Junior-K.R.Y. Special Winter Concert (2012–13) Super Junior-K.R.Y. Japan Tour (2015) Super Junior-K.R.Y. Asia Tour (2015) Super Junior-D&E Super Junior D&E The 1st Japan Tour (2014) Super Junior D&E The 2nd Japan Tour (2015) Super Junior D&E The 1st Asia Tour (2015) Awards and recognition Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Super Junior The group's most successful song is U, which earned Super Junior their first music award, the SBS Popular Songs Mutizen Song in June 2006. The single earned the group four more distinctive song awards, and the group grabbed their first MKMF award from the Mnet/KM Music Festival in November 2006. In terms of recognition in other areas of Asia, Super Junior is the first overseas artist to win Asia's Artist of the Year at the Tencent Stars Magnificent Ceremony in China, and is also the second musical group to win Favorite Artist Korea at the MTV Asia Awards, after jtL in 2003. Super Junior have earned 19 music awards at the Golden Disc Awards, 13 at the Mnet Asian Music Awards and 12 at the Seoul Music Awards. Super Junior is the first Asian artist who won International Artist at the 2015 Teen Choice Awards. Super Junior have also gained recognition for their dress style and fashion throughout their career. They hailed as the best-dressed artist at the 2007 Summer Break 20's Choice Awards, and also earned a similar nomination the following year. The group have also earned titles for their dance choreography and popularity. Fanclub The name of Super Junior's official fanclub is "E.L.F", which stands for Ever-Lasting Friend. The official color is pearl sapphire blue and the fandom was formed on June 2, 2006, one year after Super Junior had their debut and became a permanent group. In 2011, GoodWill & MGI, an American-Finnish production company who has worked with famous artists such as Akon, Justin Bieber, 50 Cent and Pitbull, made a song titled "E.L.F Song" dedicated to the fanclub.155 In 2015, E.L.F won the award for the "Best Fandom" at the Teen Choice Awards. Many of the Super Junior members have their own stars bought by the ELF fanclub, who have also built forests in many places inside and outside of South Korea to celebrate each of their birthdays, anniversaries and other activities.156157158 For Super Junior's 10th anniversary, fans from 49 countries across the globe, chose to celebrate it by establishing an "SJ School" in Africa,159 with it being the first school to be built under Super Junior's name, located in the village of Tiogola, Mali. On Super Junior's 11th anniversary, the fanclub again managed to raise funds to build a second school under Super Junior's name located in Community of Doumanaba, about 50 km northwest of Sikasso, Mali. Kategorie:Super Junior Kategorie:Boygroup Kategorie:K-pop